1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an intraocular lens, and more particularly, pertains to an intraocular lens, with a hard optic and channeled soft skirt, where the skirt is foldable allowing for insertion of the lens through a small incision in the eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has not demonstrated the aspects of a foldable lens including a hard optic. The foldable lenses of the prior art has usually been all silicone or other soft pliable material, which sometimes provides for distortion at the optical zone about the center of the lens.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a lighter weight foldable yag space lens with a hard optic of high refractive index material secured within an annular channel of a soft pliable skirt.